dreyrullfandomcom-20200215-history
The Underdrey
'Overview' The Underdrey is a vast underground land larger than the landmass of Hasseran. Damp, green, and thickly forested, one could easily forget they're underground, and be lost to the land forever. 'Geography' Littered with dense forests, rocky planes, and miles-high mountains that disappear in the clouds, the Underdrey resembles a massive land of rainforests. Unimaginably tall pillars that disappear into the distant cieling of the land separate much of the eastern and western lands, save for the northern stretches of the region. Rivers, lakes, and streams pepper the region, thus water is never in short supply. However, not all water is safe to drink here. Deathtongue lake is a fine example. (See Points of Interest.) All of the Underdrey is well-lit, with little that resembles night or day. This is not because of sunlight, but from the blueish-white glow of Khan's Bane , a bioluminescent and mutagenic sediment found in the soils and waters of this underground land in various concentrations. Khan's Bane's glow is lesser at night, but not absent, giving the land a dusk-like glow for several hours. 'Wildlife' Wildlife in the underdrey is diversely varied, with one great point in common: it's massive. ''Creatures of the Underdrey for an unknown reason grow, for the most part, much larger than creatures of the surface. Erdon grow to the size of buildings and greater, great reptiles lumber overhead like walking mountains, wildcats are large enough to carry a family of 5 on their backside. It's a sight to behold, but it also makes a surface-dweller's venture into the underdrey a great challenge. Survival is only possible for the strong and skilled, as even an Ice aershaa is dwarved by many of the great creatures here. 'Points of Interest' 'Deathtongue Lake' A large, wicked lake in the southern stretches of the underdrey with untouchable properties. Creatures are often found skeletal or calcified around its banks, and the water itself emits a foul, heated odor. 'The Echoing Divide' A thousand-mile pillar seperates the western and eastern parts of the Underdrey. Its name comes from the sounds that reverberate within the comparatively-small passage in its center, often echoing through the far-smaller chambers sprinkled throughout its center, far smaller than can be drawn on a map. 'Tunnels of No-Return' There are 6 tunnels that have been found to lead back up to the surface of the Underdrey, but only one that seems to swallow its victims. Those that have been sent to scout these western Underdrey tunnels have never returned, never appeared on the surface, and never have been seen again. 'Wyldewind's Guardian' The largest mountains in the Underdrey - excluding the pillars leading to the ceiling - sit in the north just before the Wyldewind tunnels entrance. Paired with Kinhead lake and the rivers, they seem to protect the safest of entrances to this land with the most treacherous of passages. Many who venture here choose to stay north of the mountains for this reason, as well as for the safety and comfort this land brings. There are far fewer massive creatures here, instead harboring the creatures far more familiar to surface dwellers. 'Climate''' Though underground, the Underdrey holds its own atmosphere and ecosystem, with a cieling that fades to clouded blue, frequent rain, and a daily morning fog. Though not overly hot, the climate is temperate to warm and always damp. Only the mountainous areas of the land are suited for the cold-weather dwellers. Category:World Category:Continents Category:Regions